When conveying fluid, such as jet fuel, between interconnected pipes, it is highly advisable to provide electrical continuity between the interconnected pipes. Electrical continuity assures that there will be no build up of an electrostatic charge on a first pipe relative to a second interconnected adjacent pipe. As a result, a potential difference between pipes or between a pipe and another reference surface is not created. It is readily understood that potential difference could give rise to an electrical spark and, in the presence of a vaporized fuel, the spark could cause the fuel to ignite. A number of patents have proposed solutions to this problem of electrostatic charge build up. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,937 to Filippi a coupling assembly is disclosed which is particularly adapted for use with fluid conveying lines. The coupling assembly includes an electrical jumper externally mounted thereon to minimize electrical charge build up and reduce the hazard of an electrical spark. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,291 to Nadsady et al. a tubular coupling is described which incorporates an electrical or bonding jumper. The bonding jumper includes an elongated leaf spring having undulations and made to fit wholly inside a retainer section. The leaf spring may include lateral projections which are wedged into locking engagement with side flanges within the retainer section. The leaf spring provides electrical contact between ferrules and fluid carrying tubular members. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,825 to Cannon a tubular coupling assembly is disclosed which comprises a pair of retainer sections. Each of the retainer sections has a groove formed therein for containing a U-shaped conducting wire.